Plants, such as fruit trees and nut trees, may be susceptible to various types of diseases. These diseases may be caused by bacteria, viruses, algae, fungi, chemicals, and various other pathogens and may impact the diseased plant's mortality, health, growth, and reproduction. For example, various diseases, such as Citrus Greening Disease, which is also known as Huanglongbing (HLB), may kill or irreparably damage young plants before reaching reproductive age, may affect reproductive output, or may directly affect various flowers and fruits of the plant.